<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best High School Love Story (Maybe Ever) by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992167">The Best High School Love Story (Maybe Ever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competitiveness, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, Human AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, They are competitive little shits and I love them, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec (or Bane and Lightwood, when they're fighting) make everything a competition.  Absolutely everything.  From school to sports, to food on one memorable occasion, it's only natural that when it comes to the confession of feelings - that ends up a competition, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best High School Love Story (Maybe Ever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Bingo Fill: Sports AU</p><p>DID YOU ASK FOR A "these little shits are competitive fuckers" high school AU?  NO?  TOO BAD.  </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Bane."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lightwood."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised his eyebrows at the basketball player and smirked.  "Your move, I believe."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec narrowed his eyes and spun the ball on his finger before crouching low, dribbling it carefully, watching Magnus as he settled into his defensive position.  "Careful, or I'll think you aren't paying attention," he teased.  He tossed some of his hair out of his face and waited until Magnus settled onto his feet a little bit more before he moved.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a low bounce, he threw the ball between Magnus' legs, moving past him in two quick leaps to grab it off the ground, bounce it twice more and leap, sinking it in the hoop easily.  Alec caught the ball when he dropped into his hands and turned to look at the star football player, smirking at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice moves," Magnus purred, stalking closer, catching the ball once it was thrown at him.  "I'd love to see what you can actually do with speed like that."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scowled, wiping off his face again, pacing in front of Magnus, catching the ball before throwing it back at him, watching him dribble.  "Come on.  You all talk, or you going to put your supposed skills where your mouth is?"  He stayed on the balls of his feet, his eyes tracing along the muscles of Magnus' arms before down to his hand.  Magnus had tells.  He always did.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed and grinned, bright and vicious.  "I do like a challenge, Lightwood," he said, licking his lips again.  He spun, dribbling the ball, ready to dash around Lightwood, only to find himself crashing into a far-too-firm-to-be-allowed chest, sending him crashing to the ground, the ball bouncing away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scoped the ball into his hands and looked at Magnus on the ground, offering him a wink before he turned, stepped to the three-point line, and sank the basket.  Cheers erupted around them and he turned to Magnus, smirking again.  "Should be more careful about challenging someone on their home court, Bane."  He offered a hand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took the hand and levered himself up, using the opportunity to step into Alexander's space, watching his pupils contact, and his breath catch in his chest.  "Hmm, I'll keep that in mind, Lightwood.  Maybe I'll get you to teach me some of those tricks, one of these days?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec tried to shake himself out of Magnus' mesmerizing words and eyes.  He was like this with everyone.  Flirted and teased and moved from one person to another to another.  "I think you have enough tricks of your own."  He listened to Magnus laugh in delight and took a step back, his heart pounding.  He looked down at the basketball and spun it on his finger again, watching the rest of the school around the court start to leave.  "That being said, you're pretty good," he offered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned.  "You're better," he offered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled, pleased with the compliment, glad that no one would think that he was blushing since his cheeks were already red with exertion.  "Well, I am on the basketball team.  If I couldn't beat you at this, I'm not sure I'd want to face the ridicule."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," Magnus agreed.  "You'd have to move far away, assume a new identity, and never touch a basketball again."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh escaped him, despite his best efforts and Alec grinned back at Magnus.  Their <em>rivalry, </em>for all that the both of them played it up for the school and for laughs, was based on mutual respect for each other.  And far too much attraction on his part, but that wasn't something he'd made public.  "Good for me that I didn't lose then," he offered up after the silence between them had stretched for too long.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd make a hell of a wide receiver," Magnus said, walking side by side with Alec as they headed towards the bench where their bags were.  "Your height and your hands?  No one would ever keep up with you and you'd catch every pass I threw at you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned and rolled his eyes.  "You still trying to recruit me for the football team?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugged and snorted.  "I have to keep trying, because maybe, one of these days, you'll take me up on it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance, Bane," Alec shot back.  "Though, if you wanted, and you built up some stamina-" he watched Magnus sputter and turn to him with wide eyes.  "-you could be an excellent point guard."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know that my stamina-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Outside the bedroom," Alec interrupted, a smirk sliding onto his face when he could see a flush crawling up Magnus' neck.  "After all, can't have you getting winded after only a few runs up and down the court."  He slung his bag over his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, making sex jokes," Magnus said, grinning.  "A year ago, I think you would have turned scarlet making a joke like that, Lightwood.  I've clearly been an excellent influence on you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes slid to Magnus and the drop of sweat that he could see trailing down Magnus' neck.  He wanted to trace it with his tongue, make Magnus groan for him, drop to his knees and...  He shook himself.  "You take too much credit," he said, his voice hoarse.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed, rocking back on his heels.  "Do I?  Well, whatever has gotten into you, even though it isn't me, I'm glad of it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec choked on the gulp of water he'd just taken and glared at the other student.  "Bane!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you prefer to pitch rather than catch, Lightwood?"  Magnus said, his eyes bright and teasing.  "I can work with that.  I'm very...<em>flexible</em>....after all."  He winked.  "All those morning yoga classes.  They come in handy."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec bit down a groan and took another sip of water so he wouldn't have to answer until he'd thought of something to say.  "And here I thought you were an equal opportunity kind of guy, Ma-Bane."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus gasped in delight.  "Alexander Lightwood, did you just make a bisexual joke?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gave Magnus a brief smile and barely managed another wink.  "Maybe," he allowed, clearing his throat.  He envied Magnus, being out and open about who he was, and who he loved.  He couldn't have that, but he could at least, appreciate those who were brave enough to do that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Magnus said with a huff, still smiling.  "I suppose that I shall have to concede this round of banter to you.  Until tomorrow, Alexander?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed hard and grinned at him.  "Until tomorrow, Magnus."  He tried to hide just how much of a shiver ran up his spine at the gentle way Magnus always said his name and offered him a smile before turning to head home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus watched Alec Lightwood start jogging home and bit down the urge to groan, turning to look up at the sky.  He wanted to climb that boy like a tree, but Alec appeared to be the only person in the entire world who was immune to his flirting.  Sometimes, it seemed like something might get under his skin, just a little bit, but then it was gone, beneath the mask of sarcasm that he found just as attractive, dammit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and headed for his car.  The problem was his crush was entirely out of hand, and no matter what he did, he ended up comparing everyone to Alec.  And while he was relatively sure that Alec was not straight (he'd caught Alec staring at one too many butts that did not belong to ladies), he was decidedly not out, and that would make a difference.  Magnus bit down on his lip and slid into his car with a groan.  He was pathetic.  He should accept that Alec wasn't interested in him and start to move on already.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~!~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had started as a rivalry, with ever-escalating competitions, had somehow turned into this - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When neither of them were practicing their given sports for the afternoon, they'd meet at either the field or the court, and engage in challenges that majority of the school started to take bets on.  Magnus laughed and stretched, watching Alec tie his cleats on with a grimace.  Yesterday, Alec had beat him in one on one, something that he managed to do consistently, but today they were on his turf.  <em>Literally.</em>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Magnus asked, his hands on his hips.  The sun was beating down hard today, but he wasn't about to let how good Alec Lightwood looked in a tight t-shirt and shorts distract him.  (At least not <em>much. </em> He did have some self-control.)  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec turned to look up at Magnus and grinned at him.  "What do you say we change up our usual game?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised his eyebrows, curious.  "Oh?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think we've firmly established that while I can throw decently, I can't match our star quarterback," Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.  He definitely didn't let his eyes drift to Magnus' arms, where they were on display again with the flimsy tank top that he was wearing.  "So, how about you put me through my paces as a receiver, huh?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes widened and his breath caught, but Alec was <em>serious.</em> "You'll let me?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec started to grin.  "Give me a route to run, and let's see if I'm as good as you think I can be."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does one of us win?" Magnus asked, his breath coming in fast pants at the open joy that he could see on Alec's face.  "Not exactly an easy way to judge, like that."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked over at Coach Garroway and straightened, his eyes widening.  "Coach!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec glanced over at him and nodded when the older man looked to him.  "What did you have in mind?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You run the routes, and if you miss a catch I think you should have had, point to Magnus.  If you catch one I think you should have missed, point to you," Luke said, glancing between the both of them before he grinned.  "The principal wanted me to oversee one of your competitions to make sure nothing untoward was happening."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec flushed and looked to Magnus, who was also slowly turning red.  They had, perhaps, been a little bit too vocal about their competition.  "What do you think, Bane?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus narrowed his eyes and turned to Alexander.  "Think we're about to see just how good those hands of yours are, Lightwood."  He nodded downfield.  "Twenty yards down, running a simple crossing route.  Best of twenty throws?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me," Luke agreed, watching as Alec jogged into position and waited for Magnus.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus picked up one of the footballs and tossed it in his hands, getting into position, meeting Alec's eyes.  He threw, making the pass an easy one to start with, watching as Alec almost jogged into position before catching the ball, throwing it back to him, though not quite as straight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Point to Alec," Luke said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned to him, frowning.  "What?  Why?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My six-year-old could have caught that pass.  You want to win?  You'd better show me that you're actually putting him through his paces," Luke said, gesturing to where Alec was already waiting again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Bane," Alec called, bouncing on his feet.  "You taking it easy on me?  I thought you wanted to win!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus narrowed his eyes and growled, stepping into his next throw, aiming for several yards beyond where Alec was standing.  This time, Alec needed to actually run, but with a quick stretch, he was able to reel the ball in, jogging back to his starting position before tossing the ball back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's two.  Alec's still in the lead," Luke said, gesturing to them both.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed as Magnus' face tightened in determination and he crouched, letting out a low breath as Magnus threw again.  He did not let himself get distracted by the stretch and flex of his arms every time he did, this time having to jump briefly to reel the ball in, holding it against his chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good pass, Magnus, point to you," Luke called out, loud enough for Alec to hear.  He watched the boys go back and forth, pushing each other further, taunting and teasing.  He shook his head.  They’d figure themselves out eventually.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus tossed the ball up in his hands as they came to their last pass, because of course they were tied with one to go.  Alec had run closer on the last pass and he could see that they were both coated in a fine sheen of sweat, even though both of them were grinning and the student body that was watching was cheering almost constantly now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit down on his lip and got an idea.  He looked at Alexander.  "Go long!" he shouted, dropping back before looking downfield at Alec already sprinting and pulled his arm back, letting the ball fly from his fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus knew, as soon as he'd let it go, that it was <em>perfect,</em> and all he could do was watch as the ball sailed down the field, and Alec, arms pumping and eyes turned to watch it, running without looking where he was going.  His heart jumped into his throat as he watched Alec narrow his eyes and jump, stretching out to his full height, catching the ball right in the tips of his fingers before crashing to the ground, tucking the ball and rolling in the end zone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet, dead silent, as Alec stood up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he held up the ball, a triumphant grin on his face, the student body erupted.  Cheers, screams, and shouts echoed and Magnus couldn't do anything but stare as Alec jogged back to where he was standing.  Absently, he heard Luke declaring Alec the winner, praising his catch of the pass and starting on his standard recruitment speech.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Magnus could think about was how beautiful Alec had looked, grinning victoriously from the end zone.  He let out a shaky breath, pushing his fingers through his hair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not mad you lost, Bane?" Alec asked, still grinning.  His blood was singing in his veins and he couldn't stop bouncing.  While he'd told Coach Garroway that he wasn't interested, after that, after working so seamlessly with Magnus, he might have to consider it, especially for their senior year.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned and grinned at Alec.  "Since you just put every receiver we have on the team to shame, no, I'm not mad I lost.  You gave me a good work out, Lightwood."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smirked, pleased, even as he picked up his bag, picking at his shirt, fanning himself and squinting up at the sun.  "What do you say that we get out of here?  I'm all for competition, but if I stay out here much longer, I'm going to be doing my best impression of a lobster."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes dipped to the pale skin of Alec's arms and he smiled, picking up his own bag.  "Yeah.  Come on, I'll drive you home.  No need for you to slather yourself in sunscreen today."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at the two of you playing nice.  Principal Penhallow would be proud," Luke said, snorting.  "Get out of here before you get mobbed by your adoring fans.  Alec, think about my offer, okay?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it, coach," Alec agreed, turning to Magnus with expectant eyes.  "You sure you don't mind driving me home?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," Magnus said, grinning at him.  "Promise."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec followed Magnus to his car, the beautiful Maserati that he'd spent far more time appreciating than he was supposed to.  With the top down and the gleaming seats, he wanted nothing more than to slide into the front seat and drive for hours.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to drive her?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes widened.  "I, you'd let me?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snorted and tossed his keys to the other boy, watching as he caught them easily before tossing his bag in the back.  "Just don't crash her."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't," Alec promised, clearing his throat as he slid into the driver's seat, adjusting it briefly, looking over at Magnus out of the corner of his eye.  "But I am going to wonder why you're being so nice to me."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned and leaned his head back on the headrest.  "I need a reason?"  He listened to Alec start the car and glanced over at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed and bit down on his lip.  "When you say it like that, it makes me seem unreasonable.  I don't want to be.  I just, don't know why you're being so nice."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Magnus drawled.  "I might have thought you a stuck up asshole a long time ago, Alexander," he said, pointedly using Alec's name.  "But getting to know you and enjoying our friendly rivalry has shown me that you're not nearly as stuck up as you pretend to be."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cleared his throat and navigated them easily out of the parking lot, turning up the air conditioner until it was blowing over them in slow waves as he pulled the top up on the car, relaxing as the sun was cut off.  "Well, you might have had something to do with that, Magnus."  He smirked, briefly glancing at the other boy before heading towards his house.  "Not that I'll ever admit that in public."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snorted and closed his eyes.  "Careful, or I'll think you don't despise the very sight of me with your entire being."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't despised you for a long time," Alec shot back before he paused.  "Except when you out-scored me on the chem test on a fucking technicality." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus burst into giggles, pressing his fingers to his lips.  "God you didn't talk to me for three days, you were so angry."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was way angrier with Professor McClean than I was with you," Alec said, grumbling in irritation.  He turned down another street.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am glad to hear that, because I rather missed talking to you for those three days, you know," Magnus teased, turning to look outside the window.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked in confusion and glanced over at him.  "You did?  I thought you'd be glad for the break from me."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned to look at Alec with a frown.  "You know I don't actually hate you, right?  I mean, sometimes you irritate the hell out of me, but I don't hate you, Alec."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could have fooled me," Alec muttered, tightening his hands on the wheel.  "You make everything into a competition!  Everything!  Even eating lunch turned into a competition at one point!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was quiet for a long time as he stared down at his lap.  "If I tell you why, do you promise not to hate me?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and glanced over at Magnus.  "What?"  Hate you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and turned to look out the window.  "Forget it.  Forget I mentioned it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, no," Alec huffed and glanced at the road, pulling them off to the side of the road, putting them in park, turning to look at Magnus properly.  "Tell me."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better if I don't," Magnus said, shaking his head.  "Come on, you don't want to be late, I'm sure your parents will ask some uncomfortable questions if you're caught-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec interrupted, keeping his voice soft.  "Tell me why.  Tell me why everything has always been a competition.  I mean, you know I'll rise to the occasion no matter what, so does it really matter?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus bit down on his lip.  "It matters because I don't want to lose what we have now.  Took me a while to get here, you know."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked again.  "What do you mean by that?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really not remember?" Magnus asked him, raising his eyebrows.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I get the feeling we are having two very separate conversations here," Alec said with a huff.  "Magnus, I'm not going to hate you.  Tell me what's going on and what's wrong.  Teasing and competition aside, I don't hate you, you don't hate me.  We figured this out earlier this year, remember?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled faintly.  He remembered the shouting match that they'd had after one of their competitions had resulted in both of them nearly losing their fingers, which had led to the both of them admitting they liked the challenge and teasing.  Which had gotten them where they were today.  "Yeah, I remember," he said softly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Alec said with a nod.  "So what's the problem?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The problem," Magnus started, taking a deep breath.  "Is that I didn't know how else to get you to...<em>look</em> at me."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a second to take that in, frowning, before shaking his head.  "What?  What does that mean, Magnus?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means," Magnus said with a huff, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red.  "That I met a cute boy, flirted with him, he thought I was mocking him with the flirting, so I decided I'd try to get to know him in a way that he'd understand."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes widened and he sucked in a hard breath, his heart pounding so loudly he could barely hear the next words coming from Magnus.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only that backfired on me, spectacularly, because, as it turns out, not only is he a cute boy who can give as good as he gets, he doesn't back down from a challenge, ever," Magnus bit down on his lip with a sigh and dropped his eyes to the gearshift between them.  "And I didn't realize how much I liked that until I had it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked again, staring at Magnus, the words ringing in his mind.  Magnus liked him.  Magnus thought he was cute, Magnus <em>liked</em> him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then today," Magnus sighed, huffing dramatically as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "You had to go and be perfect.  You had to rise to every challenge and push back and challenge <em>me</em> and then-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not perfect," Alec blurted, still staring at Magnus, cutting him off.  "I'm, fuck, Magnus, I'm so far from perfect."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes softened and he stared at Alec.  "You're not, not in the truest definition of the word, Alec, no one is.  But you are rather perfect, all on your own."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed, his cheeks red and embarrassed.  "Magnus-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First off, you're brilliant, stupid chem test aside.  And as much as I like giving you a run for your money, we both know you have Valedictorian in the bag.  You're the best player on the basketball team, and you have a college scholarship waiting for you the second you are allowed to be offered them of any school of your choosing," Magnus ticked off both of those things on his fingers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kind," Magnus continued.  "You're always willing to help, no matter what it is someone needs help with.  You might scowl a bunch, but you always help.  You love your siblings and will help get them out of any scrape they manage to get themselves into."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec repeated, his voice hoarse.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tease and goad you into competitions," Magnus said, sighing, long and heavy.  "Because it's the only way I can be close to you.  Because I'm a lot, and I don't know if, hell, you like me as a friend, let alone more and I'm telling you all of this, because when your eyes go all stupid and big and earnest, I can't <em>not</em> tell you, and now I just have to sit here and hope you don't hate me."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at Magnus, dazed, his mind racing.  He needed to reassure Magnus, tell him that he was the perfect one, that he was amazing and brilliant, and all of those things that he'd said.  "I'll play football with you in the fall," he blurted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and stared at Alec.  "What?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I," Alec swallowed.  "I'll, I'll play," he managed, looking down at the seat between them.  "You, you said you wanted me to come to be a receiver for you, right?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' breath caught.  "I, yeah, Alec, of course, you want to?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think..." Alec took a deep breath, biting down on his lip, his heart pounding as he reached out and took Magnus' hand, tracing over one of the rings he was wearing.  "I think if I were, were going to come out.  And, and take you on a date.  It'd, it'd maybe be easier if I were on a football team run by the self-proclaimed freewheeling bisexual himself."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' head spun and he stared at Alexander, his eyes darting between where his hand was being carefully and gently cradled by those hands of his, up to the shy hazel eyes staring at him.  "You..."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec said, fighting down a laugh.  "Do you have any idea how many times my sister has threatened to shove both of us in a closet so we can make a competition out of our sexual tension?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...no?" Magnus managed, giggling at the idea because that was certainly something that screamed Isabelle Lightwood.  "She has?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a daily thing," Alec said, his voice wry as he rolled his eyes.  He looked down at Magnus' hand and carefully, slowly threaded their fingers together.  "Magnus, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surprised giggle burst out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Magnus pressed his free hand to his lips, blinking hard as he stared at Alec and the way he glanced up through his eyelashes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said, earlier," Alec continued, clearing his throat.  "That you fought with me because you wanted me to look at you.  Magnus, I've always looked at you.  I <em>always</em> have.  I've never been able to look away."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander," Magnus said, blinking hard, clenching his eyes shut before he looked at the other student.  "You ridiculously stubborn bastard, why didn't you tell me when I was flirting with you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because," Alec let out a low breath.  "It made me angry, at first.  That you'd, you'd figured out that I liked guys.  And I was scared."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes softened and he squeezed Alec's hand, holding onto him tightly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then I saw you being so...you.  Unapologetic and openly bi," Alec grinned and laughed.  "You are the reason I came out to my siblings."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear escaped before he could stop it and Magnus started to laugh.  "That's wonderful, Alexander, I'm so proud of you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled at Magnus, bright and wide.  "Thanks," he managed, clearing his throat.  "The other reason I didn't respond to your flirting was I didn't know, uh.  How.  Jace, Jace called it something...what was it?  Rage boner?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed harder, a few more tears slipping from his eyes.  "You liked me and were attracted to me and were angry about it?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Alec said, his eyes wide and emphatic.  "Yes, exactly!  And that's when we started getting into those competitions before we had our shouting match.  And that was when I realized that I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself because I wasn't doing anything about how much I liked you."  He blew out a hard breath.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus swallowed hard and looked down at their hands.  "So, after you figured that out, why didn't you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec bit down on his lip and looked down at their hands too, rubbing his thumb over the back of Magnus'.  "Because...I want to date you, Magnus.  I want, I want the whole stupid high school romance movie.  I want to take you to prom, and homecoming, and kiss you when you score a touchdown to win the game and..." he cut himself off, his cheeks flaming.  "Because you don't...don't do those things."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Magnus said with a sigh.  "I do have something of a reputation.  And I know that's not easy to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a damn about your reputation," Alec growled, turning to look to Magnus, meeting his surprised eyes.  "I want you to want the same things as me!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked, his mouth falling open as he stared at Alec.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alec said with a sigh.  “So, yeah.  Not, not gonna hate you, Magnus.”  He turned back to the steering wheel, staring the car up again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and stared at Alec, even as he started to drive again.  “Did...did you just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I just what?” Alec asked, pulling into his driveway not long after, feeling exhausted and worn down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously make our feelings confessions a fucking competition?!” Magnus growled, unbuckling his seatbelt, spinning to glare at Alec.  “You had to one-up me, didn’t you?  You had to outdo me, <em>again,</em> by telling me that you wanted to date me, you wanted to go to prom with me, you, you….ah!”  he glared at Alec.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes wide in shock.  “Magnus, no, I didn’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Magnus shouted, his voice bordering on hysterical.  “Shut up you utterly perfect, ridiculous, bastard!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snapped his mouth shut and stared at Magnus, managing a nod.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders and forced him to twist so they were facing each other again and pressed Alec back against the door, bracing himself before climbing into Alec’s lap with another growl, his knees on either side of Alec’s hips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s breath caught and he stared at Magnus, his heart pounding again at how close and in his space Magnus suddenly was, his eyes flashing gold in the dying sunlight.  “Magnus…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Magnus continued, tightening his hands on Alec’s shoulders.  “No, you are not winning this time.  I am not letting you win, not with this!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magnus, please,” Alec whispered, even though Magnus was leaning closer, and they were both trembling.  “I didn’t mean to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Magnus whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  “I want all of that.  I am going to date you so hard, Alexander Lightwood.  I am going to take you to prom and you are going to buy me the perfect corsage.  We are going to be crowned dual Homecoming Kings.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shaky laugh left Alec’s lips as he stared at Magnus and the intensity of his eyes this close.  “Yeah?” he whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Then,”</em> Magnus continued, breathing hard.  “We are going to pick a school together, and we’ll play whatever sports we want, and eat whatever we want and stay up late watching shitty horror movies, and move in together, because…” he took a deep breath before letting it out, hard, meeting Alec’s eyes.  “Because I am in love with you, you stupid, stubborn, asshole.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec didn’t know when his hands had moved to settle at Magnus’ waist, but he was glad of it now when he could pull Magnus in closer, the both of them breathing hard in the silence of the car.  “You are?” he whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Magnus said, his voice exasperated and happy, even as he grinned and wiggled closer, listening to Alec gasp.  “I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and we are going to be the best fucking high school happily ever after love story the world has ever seen!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed and let out a laugh, unable to keep the smile from growing on his lips.  “Sounds great to me,” he whispered, dropping his eyes to Magnus’ lips.  “If I could make one suggestion to get us started?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, might that be?” Magnus asked, huffing as he stared at Alec’s stupidly perfect eyes in his even more stupidly perfect face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First," Alec grinned.  “I love you too, Magnus Bane."  He watched Magnus melt and lean in closer.  "Second, kiss me?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, leaning in to exhale against his lips.  “Oh, I’ll do more than that, Alexander.  Have you seen the backseat of this car?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alec whispered, shivering as Magnus’ lips ghosted over his.  “But I can’t wait for you to show me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus knew he was never going to get the last damn word, so he decided that they were done talking.  Kissing Alec was everything that he had ever wanted, even though they were too squished and too cramped in the front seat to be comfortable, it was perfect.  Kissing Alec, and being kissed back until they had to break apart for air before they were kissing again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing better?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was kissing Alec after every touchdown.  And every game they won.  And the championship.  And at Homecoming, both of their crowns crooked on their heads.  And at prom, though their suits were decidedly disheveled.  And at graduation, on stage, their entire class cheering them on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Magnus pulled back, just far enough to grab his cap, watching Alec mimick the motion, they threw their caps in the air together before leaning in again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine was higher,” Alec whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you,” Magnus growled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned.  “Best high school love story ever?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better seal the deal,” Magnus whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It definitely was.) </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>